halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Oh so feminine Don't be too hard on your skills! Any diagrams I drew would have to be reduced to stick figures. I've always liked the explanation for the Predators as to why females are never seen - because they're so big, strong, and intelligent that allowing them to go on hunts would just be unfair on the prey. Personally, I've always imagined female Sangheili to be slimmer, more lithe versions of males. Forget the reptile boobs and predator locks of Han 'Chavamee, something like this image is more what I think a Sangheili female would look like. Anthrocentrism tells us that females of any alien species would have "feminine" traits, or traits that we deem feminine, such as breasts and longer hair. I refuse to be so arrogant, but I do think that a female Sangheili in such a patriarchal society would be slimmer, not as powerfully built as a male, maybe with thinner mandibles as a sign of Sangheili sexual dimorphism and less developed muscles - but certainly not weak. Put a footballer in a boxing ring with a ballerina, and she'll just dance all over him. Better agility, and having to use cunning to make up for other deficiencies. I tried to address it with my Kaaranese Sangheili, but haven't really dealt with it much other than creating an entirely female legion. Your image of the Grunt, however, is I think spot on. I've always liked (I think I've said this before) the idea of the Nac Mac Feegle, that a single huge and intelligent matriarch is the real brains behind the outfit, and that she gives birth to children pretty much constantly and that the males are, shall we say, lacking in the psychological department. Naturally, they would have to be bigger than males, and stationary. Almost like a beehive - the queen at home, with her warrior children protecting her, and with a wicked sting! Its the explanation I prefer, and it's the one that I'm sticking with until someone says otherwise. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) That made my day, LOMI. Thank you. <3 :D Joshua (Talk) 17:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: ADD Sanghalien Profile editing RE:Erde-Tyrene New User and other anonymous things that some people are remotely interested in on this strange dreary ball of rock we call "Earth" (jks :P) RE:RE:Erde-Tyrene RE: Favor Dwindling Flame Is Nearly Out Spartans for Reignition Re:Question Happy New year! Even though I'm athiest, god bless, hopes it's a great one! Joshua (Talk) 01:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Dwindling Flame and other issues Awards nominations The Scorpion, and nearly the Striker and the Warthog as well?! Thank you so much!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. You might want to do something about your sig. Should the message not be in the bottom box?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh right. Cool!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 23:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply 22 + PhD = Impossible. For someone who doesn't have what RR has. Joshua (Talk) 16:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Your sig box Oh, you know me, LOMI. ;) Joshua (Talk) 11:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) A favour I'd like you to review my new Fanon, please. :) Joshua (Talk) 22:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply First of all, Mednicant Bias was an AI, I was referring to Monitors specifically. Also, I said it would help, not it is needed, but most desirable. Also, by sign my works, I do not quite understand. Furthermore, I believe you to be a admin, therefore I ask you to please remove the NCF on Gamma Halo, as any disputes that have occured I have resolved or will be resolved in the future of the page, I ensure you. Thank You for your time, M.S. RE:Archival Ross East TheLostJedi Returns Thanks for the welcome back... its nice to be back for a brief while... I'm gonna try and get some more of my Gold Team article finished. And thanks again for removing the articles of mine that I no longer needed. I remembered when I first joined HaloFanon, I made a ton of blank pages... so much fiction was mapped out. But I'd much prefer having a small number completely finished articles, than a wealth of unfinished ones. Those last ones that you deleted were the last remnants of the mass of pages that I created long ago. So... thanks again. There's perhaps one other thing you could help me with however, if you have the time. I messaged Ajax about it, but I see no harm in asking you too... I've been wondering recently how to link to the new Halopedia domain (Halopedian.com) instead of the halo wikia. As I use a lot of links to actual Halo canon like this: UNSC but because of Halopedia's move it seems like a good idea for me to change/redirect the links I use to the new site. PREFERABLY if it could be done without having an external arrow beside each hyperlink then that would be a substantial benefit, thanks. Finally, how have you been? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see once again that Subtank has our backs, thanks for the intel about the template. Its a shame about the external arrow next to every link but I expect there is nothing that can be done to change that as it's a wikia coding thing. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bets and Awards Reply I am SO sorry! I don't mean to be, I'm just a little...irritated. I appologize to all I have offended. I'm not usually rude, just a little sick, a little tired, and my siblings keep pestering me. So sorry, M.S. 21:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Your fancy awesome eye-blaring Sig I feel like an idiot now, but thanks anyways. Cheers, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Waypoint Re:Redirecting Yes, but I'll need you to list all of those categories so I know what to redirect to what. Regards, - 13:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Post-stalking, eh? vandal This post is intended to be a private message to Lordofmonsterisland because I cannot find a proper way of sending one to you on this site. Recently, you deleted one of my contributions, which I spent a considerable amount of time creating. While searching for a means to contact you at your profile page (I found none), I noticed in your introduction that a series of dots in a user's article indicates its eventual deletion. That's good you give at least some indication, but I never received any notice that my creation was to be deleted. Maybe it's a configuration issue of my e-mail preferences that is to blame. Nevertheless, I feel the best way to let someone know you are about to erase their contribution is to contact them directly. If there is not a way to contact them (as I found no such method to contact you other than this posting), try posting on their blog, or something. You could imagine the irritation you'd feel if someone deleted one half of your work without letting you know in advance so you could perhaps correct the problem that started it. I have more contributions to this site which I would not like deleted. Please understand that I do not check my pages frequently and I don't have time to devote looking for those ill-fated "dots" of yours. Notify me by other means before you delete more of my work. Thanks. --Electromotive Force Triumvirate Re: deletion Thanks for restoring my contribution. I'll get around to making the necessary changes shortly. I mentioned in the original message that half my work was deleted. ; ) 06:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban Needed Whimhair has returned, need a ban User:The Only Wimhair. Spartan 112 10:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Kriegs Spook RE: HD glory RE:Namespacing RE:Idiocy Banning Blarg Dwindling Flame wondering hi i was just checking in and noticed my templates were deleted e.g. starship could you please tell me why thanks J!MMY8806 :You're banned and currently ban dodging - isn't that grounds for a permaban? I was not aware i was banned have not been on here in a while was just checking up, can i ask the reason for ban? J!MMY''8806 10:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your sig Aghast! Just wondering, why did you delete two used articles (Andrie and Ares System Incident)? They haven't been tagged with the or anything that would require them to be removed from the wiki. :| — subtank (7alk) 23:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I suggest archiving this talk page. Getting a bit too long. — subtank (7alk) 23:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Superscaryguy Should we just ban him? All he does is screech like a 9 year old when asked to fix his articles, refuse to cooperate, etc. He might as well be banned if all he's going to do is repeatedly make NCF godmodded articles, then throw a temper tantrum when they are tagged...--'Shade' 23:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Illuminating the masses I have less than two weeks before the 2011 semester begins, so after a burst of activity I'll probably slow down to a crawl. I do intend to trim up what's there, and add some more, but I'm not sure how much or how quickly that'll happen. I could spend two more years, or I could finish it tomorrow. I can never tell. :P On a related topic, is there anything else that can be added to this article? I tried to add all the "controversies" I could remember, but there will no doubt be some I missed and some I didn't notice. Any personal "ruined forever" moments for you? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Civility Spartans working with ONI and yadda ﻿ RE: Volsung Image Uploading FFS Deletion...Last time Will you delete all my articles but Halo:New Noble, Nikolay Ivan Borys Gorbochyov, Doisac Warriors, Jiralhanae Honor Gaurd, and Mjolnir Powered Assualt Armor/V Varient. I'm so sorry to bother you again. Well, it's been a while(I've been at Mass Effect Fanon), But still, three times I've annoyed you..BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear Mr. Admin, I see you have chosen to namespace The Infinite Loop. I did not see the errors of my ways until recently when I asked Athena32 what was wrong. I am sorry for the dispute and misunderstandings. If, perchance, I can clean it up, will you let me unnamespace it? I did not see what was wrong until it was too late. Please give me another chance. I will even give you my plans for it. I will change it to a sort of jump-gate that was constructed by the Forerunner to easily access other parts of the Universe, which means I would also change Mordant Song to a Forerunner computer. I will then change its Reclaimer from Silum Kelohee to Spartan-231, to ensure Canon Friendliness. Third of all, to support the sheer coincidence that Des 'Morot ias discovered, I would have the UNSC try to evacuate a planet and accidently wind up there, with the Covies in hot pursuit, not the Covies flee and the UNSC pursuit, as that would not be strategic. There you have my entire plan to create a better, more Canon Friendly Infinite Loop. Would you please let me restore it to its former fame, not the infamy it knew? Everything I have written is based around it, and to remove the cornerstone is a fatal blow to an author's creation. Please I beg of you, it will be better. This time, I will not fail. Sincerely, -M.S. 00:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) VENATOR Trust, but verify Indeed it is I, the not-odss, who you are talking to, in the IRC, right now. And no, I don't know what possessed me to write like that. Fun though. Auguststorm1945 17:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC)